


Heritage

by kcstories



Series: Cedric/Fleur Triwizard AU for rarepair_shorts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year au, Canon Divergence, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: Fleur's reflections on the Yule Ball, her heritage and Cedric.





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

There are times when Fleur wishes she were just like everyone else.   
  
On days like today, for instance, when she’s forced to question people’s motivations and intentions and how genuine and honest they truly are.   
  
She can’t but wonder: is it even her they’re attracted to or merely that side of herself she cannot control?   
  
Being part-Veela is complicated and not easy to live with. It isn’t at all like one of those Muggle switches you can turn on and off; it’s just _there_ , like freckles or green eyes or a tendency to trip over your own feet no matter how hard you work at being less clumsy.   
  
Being part-Veela can be painful too. It gets you into trouble, be it due to unwanted attention or misplaced and entirely unjustified blame.   
  
Fleur can detect it very clearly, and not simply because she’s more sensitive than most, but also because it’s practically tangible in its ferociousness, the resentment and envy she feels from some of the other girls.   
  
The Hogwarts students don’t understand about her kind. They seem to think studying strange creatures in that dark, daunting forest behind the castle makes a lot more sense than learning about Veelas or other _different_ kinds of people they might come into contact with.   
  
That’s all they are, after all; people who are slightly _different_.   
  
Fleur sighs as she considers she’s never met with such problems at Beauxbatons.   
  
Back home in France, people understand about Veelas; and they’re not as reserved or stuffy in general either, she concludes with a wry smile.   
  
At least she managed to get rid of the Roger boy. He was nice, but far too eager.   
  
And he definitely isn’t the right one for her. She can tell.   
  
She wraps her arms around herself. It’s getting quite chilly out here on the balcony, too cold for comfort, and she has never been able to handle cold weather terribly well, but still she doesn’t intend to go back inside.   
  
Not yet.   
  
Roger will be looking for her, and Cedric will have that Chang girl draped all over him again.   
  
Cedric…   
  
He only danced with her once tonight and he was nice, respectful and ever so charming.   
  
And it’s funny, she decides, how she experiences this slight tingle whenever he’s near her and an almost uncontrollable anger whenever he pays even the slightest bit of attention to anyone else.   
  
She knows what that means, or she thinks she does, but she also realises these things have to be mutual, go both ways, and that any such feelings need to be reciprocated spontaneously.   
  
She’d never abuse her powers to trick anyone into falling for her, not even when playing fair might mean missing out on her only chance at true love. It wouldn’t be real. It wouldn't be right either and she'd never be able to live with herself afterwards.   
  
So how _does_ Cedric feel?   
  
Fleur emits another deep sigh, gazes out over Hogwarts’ endless fields of green, and she wonders.


End file.
